


Wild Side

by mayolove



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove
Summary: Nikki works at a local tattoo parlor, and Tommy wants to get a piercing





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out pre Motley Crue, so in this chapter it's just Nikki and Tommy, but Mick and Vince will be coming in soon  
Hope you like the first chapter!!

Today was the day. Tommy was finally gonna get his nose pierced. It sounded like a dumb thing to be excited about, but he pledged that the day he turned eighteen he would do it. He would have gotten it done sooner, but his parents wouldn’t let him. And he’d tried to get it done secretly before, but he let it slip to his sister, who immediately told his parents.

But now he was eighteen. A legal adult, who could do whatever he wanted. 

He heard about a new tattoo parlor that was opening up fairly close to him, so he walked there, and was greeted by a raven haired man wearing eyeliner and leather pants. 

He gawked for a moment, before the guy said, “Can I help you with anything?” 

Tommy walked up to him and said, while twiddling his thumbs, “Hey, yeah, uh, I came for a nose piercing and I heard you do those here?”

He laughed, saying, “Yeah, we do. Do you want nostril, or septum, or…?”

“Uh, nostril, I guess.”

“Okay, great. Follow me.” 

He led Nikki into a room in the back with a reclined black leather chair. The walls were covered in laminated sheets with instructions on how to clean different piercings, and charts about where to get them, as well as beautifully drawn tattoo examples, and recommendations. 

“If you take a seat there, I’ll be with you in just a second,” he said, gesturing to the chair.

He got out some tools, and sanitary liquids to sterilize the needle or something.

“So have you ever gotten a piercing before?” He asked, disinfecting some creepy looking tool.

“Well, once I did my left ear with a sewing needle and a potato, but it closed up a long time ago,” Tommy explained, getting a dry laugh from the black haired man.

“Yeah, that’s actually how I got into the tattoo/piercing business,” he claimed, walking to Tommy, holding a contraption that sort of resembled scissors. “I pierced my own nose, and I thought, “damn, that doesn’t look too bad,” and so I wanted to do it for other people.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Tommy replied, smiling. 

He was getting nervous with the sharp object the man was holding, but the fact that the guy was cute, and could hold a good conversation was enough for Tommy to not freak out. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

“Nikki Sixx,” he said proudly. It was an unusual name, but it fit him. “What’s yours?”

“Tommy Lee.”

Nikki smiled. “Cool name.”

“Yours too, dude,” Tommy said, nodding his head. He leaned back once he saw that Nikki was gonna do the piercing soon.

“So, I’m just gonna disinfect the area, and then I’m gonna put a dot where it should be, and then I’m gonna stab you with this thing,” he explained, holding up the scissor-like contraption. 

Tommy laughed. So this guy had a sense of humor. Nice.

He dipped a cloth in alcohol, and swabbed it on Tommy’s nose. Then he grabbed an eyeliner pencil, and marked a little dot to show where he was going to do it.

“Does here look good?”

“Yeah, that looks great.”

So Nikki grabbed the scissor thing, placed it where the piercing was gonna be, and quickly poked the hole. Tommy winced.

“Oh shit! Sorry, man. I forgot to tell you not to move. Now it’s all lopsided.”

“ _ What? _ ” Tommy asked louder than necessary.

Nikki laughed. “I’m just kidding, man.” He passed Tommy a small mirror.

Tommy looked at it for a moment, then grinned. “Dude, that looks great!”

“Of course it does. It’s on you, shithead,” Nikki said, taking the mirror back and placing it on a counter.

Tommy’s grin got wider at the compliment. So this guy was a total hottie, he was funny, and he was flirting with him.  _ Maybe _ .  _ Maybe _ he was flirting with him.

“Thanks,” he said happily. 

“Anytime,” Nikki said, smirking. He cleaned and put away his tools, and said, “So how are you feeling? Are you light headed?”

“No, I’m fine. I brought some aspirin,” he explained, taking the nonprescription bottle out of his leather jacket’s pocket. “Hey, do you know any good bands playing this weekend? I’ve got nothing to do.”

“Actually, me and my band are playing Saturday, if you wanna come. At Whiskey a Go Go.”

“You have a band? That’s awesome, dude! When are you playing?”

“Starts at eight. I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, man! I’ll see you there!” He put the aspirin back in his pocket, and walked out the door.

You could practically see the excitement radiating off him. His steps were extra bouncy and he was smiling the whole walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out soon!! Kudos and comments are appreciated lol  
You can also find my works at my tumblr @rock-n-roller-coasters


End file.
